


Chez Mikaelson

by ClashofShips



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Freya, Hope is not Hayley/Klaus’s daughter, Mikael is Klaus biological father, Mikael is a loving father and husband, Mikaelson Family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: “C’mon what’s an annual Mikaelson family gathering without drama here and there?”





	Chez Mikaelson

**Author's Note:**

> All warnings are there so please READ IT before scrolling my story then leaving a hate message.

Title: Chez Mikaelson 

Pairings: Freelin, klamille, Haylijah, Marbekah, Kolvina, etc....

Warning: G!P Freya. Don't like? You have the options of clicking the back button, simple.

WE DO NOT TOLERATE HATES.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is surely for entertainment purposes so don’t sue or shoot me. Thanks.

\--------

Chapter One......

Sunlight shined through the curtain blind bathing the room with sunshines as well as the two tangled limbs on the bed. The dark haired of the sleeping bodies groans as the sun reflected on their face making it hurt from the bright rays. They blink slowly in an effort of adjusting to the harsh light before they eyes opened fully, the bright brown eyes welcoming the warmth of the sun.

A head full of curly dark hair groans and stretches her muscle against the body that layed below her soundly, she chuckled at her bed companion who snored quietly before a mischievous thought entered her mind.

She grins biting her lips in thoughts as she slowly untangled herself away from the warm body not caring about the sheet that pooled off of her leaving her bare to the morning breeze that surrounded her making her nipples harden in process. 

The curly haired slowly crawled down her bed partner's body until she reached her goal below the sleeping figure's waist and moaned feeling wetness pool between her legs at the harden cock she was met with. 

She ran her hand on her pussy collecting the wetness between her fingers before stroking the cock slowly, her wetness making the shaft smooth against her hand. She smirked as she heard the tell tale of a moan coming from the bed and glanced up not surprised to find the other party slowly coming out of their slumber. 

She increased the speed of her strokes and pale waist started moving along with her strokes, whimpers and moans starting to fill the room, she eased off on her hand before swirling a thumb on the bulbous head 'fuck!' Was hissed out, the brunette parted her lips before taking the cock in her mouth and sucking deliciously and green eyes finally flashed open only to shut again in pleasure.

"Jesus baby." The hazel eyed blonde moans hands reaching to fist a handful of dark curls and holding her in place. "Shit!" 

"Hmm, you like that baby." The brunette hummed mouth full of cock making her partner cry out in pleasure at the vibration. 

"That feels so fucking good Keelin." Was the response.

Keelin kept working her mouth on the cock and before long a warm sensation bathed her mouth and she was quick to lick all the essences that leaked out her lover before crawling up her partner and planting a kiss full of tongues and teeth. 

As breathing became necessary the two lovers pulled away resting their foreheads against each other.

"Good-morning." The brunette breathed her lips inches away from her lover.

"Hmm good-morning indeed." the words came out muffled between their lips before crashing their lips together again.

"Baby I need you." Keelin moans grinding her sex on her partner's hard cock.

Keelin finally pulled away from the breathtaking kiss and straddles the blonde who was about to protest at the empty feeling on her lips until the brunette started easing herself onto the erect shaft, both moaning in content at the sensation. 

Keelin took a deep breath giving herself time to adjust to being filled so deliciously before setting a slow pace grinding on the dick.

Moans of pleasure filled the room as the bed squeaked under the weight of the two lovers, sweat beads down their body, Keelin throws her head back in pleasure her movement becoming unease.

The blonde hiss sitting up still buried deep within the brunette's warm walls, one hand placed around slender waist for support and another on the bed drawing them closer, Keelin rolls her hips crying out in pleasure as the blonde moved with her and before long Keelin was trembling in her lover's arms as her pussy leaking with juices.

The blonde growls crushing they lips together biting gently on the brunette’s bottom lip. Once pulled away, the blonde easily switched their position with the brunette splayed on the bed her beautiful curly hair in a halo the blonde's cock still buried deep in her.

"God Freya, fuck me." She growls her eyes flashing darker than her normal dark brown colour.

The blonde on top smirked pulling out and loving how her lover's juices spilled out, she licked her lips befor crawling down and lapping at her lover's pussy.

"Shit!" Keelin swores taking a fist full of Freya's blonde hair as the blonde fucked her pussy with her mouth. "Freya god! More!" Her hips twitches as Freya increased her pace and her breathing became hard, the brunette was a goner the moment she felt the blonde sucked her clit while inserting two fingers in her soaking cunt. She screamed out felling herself come undone again. 

The blonde didn't stop as soon as she was done using her tongue and fingers she replaced it with her hard dick, she took the shaft in her hand giving a few strokes before running the head leaking with precum against Keelin's throbbing pussy.

"Baby if you don't stop teasing and fuck-" the brunette didn't finish her sentence as Freya thrust in in a swift move and set a pace without giving the other woman time to breath. 

Her strokes were deep, slow and hard at the same time, Keelin's legs automatically wrapped around Freya's bare waist pulling her in so deep that the head of Freya’s cock met Keelin's g-spot and the brunette cried out in pleasure, nails scratching on pale back.

Freya hiss both in pleasure and pain but mostly pleasure as she slammed into Keelin like a jack hammer. She looked down at her lover and smiled at the pure bliss expression on her face, her mouth was parted in pleasure and eyes shut tight.

"Look at me." Freya whispers lowly that she doubt if Keelin heard her through the sound wet sound they core was making. "Baby open your eyes, I want to see your beautiful eyes." She repeats and warm brown eyes flashed open staring up at her full of love.

"I love you." Freya whispers her lips laying a gentle kiss that was so far in comparison to the thrusting she was doing that was rocking the bed against the wall.

"I love you too Freya Mikaelson" Keelin responds in short breaths leaning up and capturing Freya's lips with hers.

The two lost themselves to their love making with their lips locked tight trying to pour all the love they felt for one and another.

-FK-

"God!" Freya breaths her chest going up and down as her back hit the bed with Keelin beside her in the same state as her. 

"Oh god that was amazing." The brunette pants trying to get the hairs sticking to her face out of the way. There really was no one that can fuck her like Freya does.

Freya chuckles thinking of how she can never get enough of Keelin, just thinking about the woman next to her was threatening to awake the beast in her again. She turned to face her lover and smiled.

Freya finally turned on her side facing Keelin. "You're so beautiful." She whispers, she will never not be in an awe of the brunette's beautiful, no matter how long they have been married for.

"You're not so bad yourself Miss Mikaelson" she teased with a smile.

Freya leans forward and captures Keelin's lips with hers and just as things were about to get deeper a wail filled the space and the two broke off.

"Save by the bell." Keelin says as Freya groans, the brunette chuckles at her wife's expenses before getting out bed and grabbing her robe to cover herself.

"It's okay, I'll get her." Freya says getting out bed as well and pulling on pair of boxers and a long shirt over her head.

"Thanks babe, I need a shower because we need to start making a move or else your mother won't be happy if we're showed up at night fall." Keelin says exchanging her robe for a towel. 

Freya walks behind the brunette, wraps her arms around her waist before she started planting small kisses on exposed neck.

"If she complains we can just tell her we got busy trying to give her another grandchild." Freya hums biting softly on Keelin’s neck

Keelin chuckles good naturally stepping out of Freya's embrace. "We are not telling your mother that." She says already walking toward the insuite bathroom. "Besides, you're not getting another baby in me until the child of ours is at least 3 or 4." She adds as Freya pouts even though she knew the brunette was kidding. She knew her wife dreams of a big family since her own is not as extended as Freya's is.

"Oh yeah..." Freya teased slowly stepping toward Keelin like a predator, the brunette squeals as Freya grabbed her around the waist pulled her closer and kissed her hard. Keelin groans her fingers burying themselves in mass of blonde strands. 

"Hmm, no, no. I need a shower and you need to tend to our child." Keelin breathed pulling away from Freya and stepping out of her embrace. The blonde grins cheekily planting a quick kiss on her wife's swollen lips before walking toward the door, throwing Keelin a wink on the way out.

Keelin shakes her head chuckling as she watches the mother of her child walk out their bedroom. She's gonna be the death of her one day. Keelin thought before walking to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. 

-FK-

"Hi baby..." Freya says walking inside the rose quartz and serenity nursery decorated in small teddy bears on the wall, a rocking chair sat on a left corner, a play area on the right with other infant items, a changing mat hidden a little behind the door, there were toys in every corner all from the child's uncles, aunts and grandparents.

Freya walked toward the window rolling the teddy bear customise curtain up to let more sunlight in and she was greeted with a happy squeal. The blonde smiles turning where the noise came from and was met with a head full of curly hair and bright innocent hazel eyes with specks of yellow in them. 

Freya reached for the small child cuddling her to her arms.

"How did my princess sleep..." The mother says kissing the child's head tenderly. 

The baby in Freya's arms responded by placing her head on the blonde's shoulder and placing her thumb in her mouth.

Freya chuckles at the 5 months old, her baby was too cute. "Shall we get you ready to go see your crazy uncles and aunts?" The blonde walked toward the changing table and laid the baby down gently. "What we thinking today? Shorts? Track suit? That adorable dress auntie Sage got you?" Freya muses as her baby continues staring at her, her eyes still showing signs of sleep.

-Elsewhere-

"Sweetheart, where is my lucky boxers?" 

A smooth voice chuckles coming out the insuite bathroom. "Seriously Klaus? You are still packing?" The blonde says walking toward the man.

"Well excuse me if my wife decides to punish me by refusing to pack for me." Klaus replies dramatically.

"Thats because dear husband of mine you like to do everything in the last minute, and besides if I don't teach you a lesson or two. How would you learn?" The blonde grins kissing his cheek lovingly. 

"Oh that is just evil!" Klaus growls playfully grabbing his wife in his arms spinning her around gently hitting the bed with Klaus on top. His lips automatically found hers and the two got lost in the moment.

"Moooooom!!!!" 

The two body on the bed groans parting ways.

"Mom my suitecase won't shut!" The blonde groans eyes shut.

"She is so your daughter." She says gently gesturing for her husband to stand up, Klaus gets up holding out a hand for his wife. "Why must you Mikaelsons always do things the last minutes?" She teased hands on her waist trying to look annoyed.

"You're a Mikaelson too babe." He responds as he resume in his packing away.

"Only by marriage, still O'Connel." The blonde grins as another yell for her came through, she shook her head leaving her husband to his packing.

-KK-

"Mom-"

"Yes, what is it." Camille asks coming to her daughter's room and finding her spread out on the ground.

"My suite case won't close." She pouts looking every bits like her father.

"Hope you are wearing white, get off the floor." She says pulling the girl up before walking to her suitecase on the bed and easily closing it. 

"That was it?" The eight year old asks gving her mom an innocent grin. "Thanks mommy" she says sweetly hugging the blonde who just shook her head.

"What can I do with you huh." She mused leaning down to kiss her child's hair. 

“Love me forever and forever!” She replies giddily tightening her hold on her mom and Camille chuckles. 

-New Orleans-

-Mikaelson Compound-

"Knock knock, special delivery..." 

"Did anyone ordered a two and half special by any chance?" The same voice that spoke said.

"Kol cut it out." The man behind Kol says in a serious voice.

"Oh my baby..." Esther says as she walked toward the new comers and hugged the man. "Oh how I missed you." Then kissed his cheek.

"Hello mother," the man says as his mom lets go of him to attend to the woman beside him.

"Oh Hayley, how big you have gotten." The woman hugs her daughter in-law tight mindful of the baby bump.

"Tell me about it, I am ready for them to just pop out." Hayley says looking and sounding tired at nine month pregnant.

"Well if they are as stubborn as their father was, I say good luck." Esther says laughing at the pout that her son wore.

"Mother..." He whines which was so out of character for him. Only his mother can bring out the child in him still.

"So Kol, are we going to finally meet this mystery girl you haven't shut up about?" Elijah asks as they finally decided to moved to the living room.

"Rest assured brother Davina will be meeting the whole family soon." He grins looking bashful.

"Wow I really need to meet this girl who has finally tamed the untameable Mikaelson." Hayley says as Elijah helped her sit down on the couch. 

"Well if Klaus can be tamed Kol should be easy." A new voice says and they turn around.

"Brother..." Elijah says standing up to greet his eldest brother in a hug.

"Hayley..." Finn says bending down to hug her tightly but not enough to bring her discomfort.

"Klaus? He was nothing compare to Freya." Elijah chuckles to Finn's earlier words and everyone laughed at the crazy fights and lies they had to stop and tell for their two mischievous siblings.

"Which is why I have faith in you Kol." Hayley says having known the Mikaelson for years.

"Yeah well this Davina isn’t Keelin or Camille." A new voice boomed in amusement.

"Hello father." The three boys says in unison as Mikael greets his daughter in-law.

"How is my grand babies?" He says his smile wide as he moved toward his wife kissing her on the cheek. "Hello love."

Esther smiles softly at her husband. "Did you manage to get everything sorted?"

"Yeah, all done." He responds. 

"Alright children, Elijah we'll let you settle in with Hayley, she needs her rest. Kol phone Rebekah to see where she is, I will be in the kitchen" Esther says as everyone nods to her words and started making a move. "Coming darling?" Mikael nods following after his wife. 

-EH-

A few hours passed after Elijah and Hayley both settled in, Kol had phoned Rebekah who said wasn't too far from home and Finn had left to get his wife and two sons to bring them to the family home. He was the only Mikaelson beside Kol who still lived close to home. He like his wife were real estate and have sold a lot of houses and were well known. His other siblings had all moved away from New Orleans with their respective others.

Kol still lived at home after dropping out of college saying it just wasn't for him, he then worked hard and managed to open his own gym, Rebekah was in college in New York majoring in fashion and design, she comes and go during the major holiday or special events such as this one. They annual family gathering they have been having as a tradition since they were little.

Both Klaus and Freya had moved a little further away from NOLA, Klaus ended up being a professional artist and owning a galary of his own married to the most brilliant minded woman Camille O'Connell, a psychologist and their eight year old mischievous daughter Hope. And Freya, the eldest attended and graduated in the college of Yale top of her class in law however she ended up in photography as that what she was mostly passionate so she started taking a few pictures, posting them on social network eventually her skills started being recognise, Klaus would sometimes use her work to display in his gallery and now she was a professional photograpger working with the highest magazines and artists, her wife Keelin was an ER Doctor and they had a 5 months old daughter Isabella or Bella, or Izzy.

Elijah was a chemistry professor in college and Hayley owned a flower shops, it was a good thing all 5 shops had managers as she couldn’t do much with being almost close to giving birth to twins.

Esther loves these little moments that she gets with her family so she always goes out of her ways to make sure everything was available for them, she smiled as she looked around the spacious kitchen filled with home cooked meals that will soon be taken to the dinning room for her family, her smile widens even more as she heard Kol complaining about luggages and knew her youngest was home so Esther wiped her hands with a tea towel to go and greet the blonde.

"Bloody hell Kol watch it!" Rebekah says annoyed as Kol purporsly kicked one of her suitcase.

"Oh I'm sorry princess but I wasn't aware I was your bell boy." He humphs staring ridiculously at the many luggages his sister had.

"What's with all the rackets?" Esther says finally coming to the hallway were she found Rebekah and Kol. 

"Thats what I would like to know too."

"Nik!" Rebekah says excitedly as Klaus came to view and the blonde forgot Kol and hugged her brother tight.

"What about me!" Rebekah pulled away from him and grabbed the little girl in her a bear hug.

"Oh can I not save a hug for my beautiful niece!" Rebekah gushes taking the girl in her arms and kissing her cheek. "Hello love"

Hope giggles in her aunt's arms. "Hi auntie Bek." She says as Rebekah lets her go to run to her grandma's arms.

"Becareful sweetheart." Camille says as her eight year old threw herself at Esther almost knocking her off balance.

"It’s okay Camille dear, soon she will be the one carrying me." Esther says stroking Hope's hair.

"Hello Esther," the blonde says smiling at her mother in-law.

Klaus walks to his mother and gives her a kiss and a hug. "You are looking gorgeous mother." He says and Esther chuckles at her son's antics. 

"Come come, let's sit. Elijah and Haley are resting, Finn has gone to get Sage and the boys and your other sister is still yet to appear." Esther says leading the way to the living room.

"Typical Freya." Klaus chuckles as he, Esther and Camille made their way to the living room leaving Rebekah and Kol to their earlier argument and Hope had gone in search of her grandfather.

-KR-

"I can't believe we are the last one to show" Keelin complains as Freya parked beside a car she was sure was Finn's.

"Darling we are not the last one here." Freya says glancing back to her sleeping baby. "Look Elijah and Haley are not even here yet."

"That's because Kol picked them up and Kol's car is parked right by your dad's"

"Wait, he did? How do you know?"

"The group chat Freya." Keelin finally got out as the car was parked and the engine switched off. She shut the passanger side door and opened her daughter's one. Keelin reaches to her sleeping child and adjusted her little hat, the child squirming at the slight touch. As Keelin clicked the seat bell off she heard a commotion behind her.

"Izzy!" Hope yells running toward the vehicle with her auntie Bek not far, Keelin didn't even get a chance to take the child’s car seat out the car as she got being pushed aside and her daughter's car seat snatched away in a blaze.

"Oh my god she is so big already!" Rebekah gushes both her and Hope skipping away with the baby still asleep without a glance at the two woman by the car. 

"Umm..." Keelin says a little lightheaded and confused watching her sister in-law and niece walk away.

Freya chuckles coming around the car to stand in front of Keelin. 

"Well I guess we're carrying the luggages ourseleves?" She grins as Keelin gives her a look.

-RH-

"Look who's here!!!" Rebekah sing song as walking in the sun room where the rest of the family were gathered, a baby car seat in hand and her eldest niece beside her.

“And where is the baby’s mothers?” Esther questions as the rest of the family minus Hayley moved toward Rebekah.

“Oh my god she has grown so big already!” Camille gushes as Rebekah finally pulled the sleeping infant out the seat and into her arms.

“Awww” came a chorus from everyone as the baby frowns in her sleep.

“So you all just gonna gash over our child and not give us a hand with our luggages?”

"Auntie Freya!" A small boy about 10 yells running fast to the blonde and hugging her. 

"Hello Junior..." The blonde greets her nephew. “At least you give me the greeting I deserve.” Freya says releasing the boy who gave her a dashing smile.

"Sorry sister but if you’re not an adorable baby you're not a piority." Kol says cheekily and Esther swatted him playfully as she moved to welcome her first born and her partner.

"Whoa Hales, it seems you’re about to pop!" Freya says as Hayley glares at her and Keelin hits her upside the head and Kol burst out in laughter. "Ouch babe." She says rubbing behind her head.

"Don’t tease pregnant woman." Keelin warns and Freya sends an apologic look toward her sister in-law.

Everyone took turn greeting the new comers and poor Kol found himself once again taking baggages up the stairs. 

-FS-

After the family had time to catch up, they all gathered at the dinning room and feast on the food Esther made, Kol made a joke about Haley not eating too much as she might pop right then and there and those who unluckily laughed (Freya, Klaus & Kol) got a slap each from whoever was next to them but all in good laugh the family were happy to be together again.

Later on as dinner finished and it was getting slightly dark and late all of the six Mikaelson siblings decided to make a fire in middle of the compound and just catch up. Their significant others were otherwise occupied inside the house.

"So Kol, when are we meeting the famous Davina?" Elijah questions taking a swig of his beer.

"Who is Davina?" Klaus asks looking from Rebekah to Finn as they would know more about the ins and outs of their mischievous brother.

"Why are ypu grilling me for, Beks should be the one telling you about Marcel." Kol smirks to Rebekah's dismain.

"Who is Marcel?" Freya asks looking to their youngest sibling.

"Beks’ squeeze" Kol says in the most gushing way hugging himself while making a love sick face.

"Why am just hearing about this now?" Freya asks "brother?" She turned her attention to Finn who held up his hands.

"Don't look at me...I am as clueless as you three are."

"So where does this boy lives!" Klaus booms looking annoyed and Kol grins.

"Look what you did you jerk!" Rebekah says punching Kol hard on the arm.

"Ouch!" The boy says rubbing at the throbbing spot. 

"Does mother and father know about this? As I'm sure they won't allow it!" Elijah says and Rebekah rolls her eyes at the dramatic that is her siblings.

"Too late brother, mother has already had him over dinner." Kol says and Rebekah wanted nothing more than to kick the boy...hard.

"What!" All four eldest siblings chorus glancing at the blonde.

"Just how far are you and this boy have gone?" Finn says and Rebekah sighs, Finn was always the most reasonable siblings when it came to her dating.

"Oh they are really close.." Kol laughs just as Rebekah was about to kick her, he was saved by their siblings significant others appearing.

“What is going on here?” Camille asks instantly taking a sit on Klaus’s lap.

“Oh Beks was just telling us about Marcel..” Kol smirks.

“Aww, how is he?” Hayley says smiling widely at her sister in-law.

Four heads turned her way with matching killer looks.

“You know!” Elijah says looking at his wife beside him in disbelief.

“Know what? About Marcel?” Hayley asks ignoring the Mikaelson death glares “of course. What’s the problem?” She chuckles. 

“Thank you!” Rebekah says thankful for the woman.

“Please don’t tell me all four of you are grilling her cause of Marcel?” Camille says looking at Klaus and his siblings.

“She is just a child!” Freya says and Keelin scoffs besides her.

“She’s eighteen,” She says and Rebekah nods in agreement.

“And barely legal to date!” Klaus says and Camille, Keelin and Hayley burst out in laughter.

“You Mikaelsons with your overprotectiveness.” Camille says. “Why don’t you actually meet the guy and then see how amazing he is and happy he makes her.” She adds.

“You knew too!” Freya says finally understanding.

“We all did sweetie,” Keelin shrugs. “I mean I haven’t met the guy but from all I have heard he’s great.” She add winking at her blonde haired sister in-law to let her know she’s got her back and Rebekah smiles in appreciation.

“They have a group chat.” Kol provides as insight. “I peaked once on Beks’ phone.” He shrug as Camille decked him.

“Ouch! Everyone quit hitting me!” He whines rubbing at the spot.

“Then stop being so noisy.” Finn says to his younger brother who glares at him and the rest laughed at his expenses.

Chapter Two

“I still can’t believe Rebekah is dating.” Freya says as she moves around the bed getting it ready to sleep.

The siblings had decided to call it a night by the time it was nearing 2 am as everyone were getting pretty tired. Hayley and Elijah had gone in first after Hayley had started drifting off against her husband, and now everyone else were safely tucked in in their rooms. Finn’s boys were sharing a room while Hope and Izzy were in another adjoin room beside the boys.

“She’s eighteen almost nineteen babe, she is smart enough to make her own decisions.” Keelin says coming out the bathroom freshly changed for bed.

“She is still my baby sister.” Freya says, now sitting by the edge of the bed in her sleeping wear which consisted of boxer briefs and vest.

Keelin laughs at how miserable her wife was. “If this is how you react to Rebekah dating I can’t wait until our daughter starts to date.” Keelin says and Freya’s head whips around so fast Keelin was worried she might suffer a whiplash.

“Don’t joke about that.” She growls as if it was already happening before her eyes.

Keelin chuckles climbing the bed and crawling toward Freya from behind, she wrapped her arms around the blonde as she kneeled behind her, placing a brief kiss on her cheek.

“I’m sorry for laughing.” She whispers. “But baby how old were you when you started dating?”

“We are not talking about me...”

“No we are talking about Rebekah, hasn’t she always been responsible and smart?” Keelin says and Freya nods “then trust that she knows what she’s doing” she adds placing a final kiss to Freya’s cheek before moving to the side of her bed. “It’s cute that you worry but believe me Marcel is a good guy.” 

Freya sighs before dropping the subject. Keelin was right and tomorrow she would talk to her siblings maybe they could have this Marcel over just to size him up, yes that’s what they will do but now she had a hot, sexy wife she wants to demolish. With that in mind she turned around facing Keelin with a smirk.

“What?” The brunette asks a smile breaking on her lips.

Freya says nothing as she leaned herself toward Keelin, hovering on top of her before capturing her lips with hers.

“Freya...” Keelin moans pulling away slightly “what-“ she starts as she felt Freya’s erection pressing hard on her exposed stomach. The blonde’s hand slowly crawled up under Keelin’s sleep wear until her fingers came in contact with her nipples which harden instantly to her touch.

“Baby...” The brunette moans as Freya rolled the hard nipples between her fingers “Freya-“ Keelin’s words were cut off by a bruising kiss. “Baby we can’t” she finally breathed between the dance of their lips.

“Yes we can..” Freya moans as she grins down on her wife.

“Your parents and siblings-“ her words fell on death ears as she felt a cool breeze hit her and realise Freya had pulled her top off. “Oh god!” She moaned lowly as the blonde wrapped her mouth around her nipples.

Freya made work of Keelin’s nipple, biting and sucking while her hand twist and pinched the other nipple before switching to pay the same attention to the other one.

“Still want me to stop?” She breathes, her hot breath making Keelin’s nipples even harder.

The brunette simply moaned and fisted blonde hair in her fingers pulling her in more. Keelin wrapped her legs around Freya’s waist and starts grinning against her wife.

Freya finally pulled her mouth away and started prepping kisses all over Keelin's face before trailing her lips all over the expose skin, crawling lower and lower until she reached the brunette's covered centre. She gently graced her teeth against the soaked material making Keelin whimper in response.

Freya hooked her fingers on the waistband of Keelin's panties and pulled the soaked material off, she didn't wait long as she laid flat on the bed her face close to Keelin's pussy, a pink tongue darts out taking a lick of the dripping cunt making the brunette shivers as her hips thrust forward. Freya wrapped her lips around the nerve buds and sucked.

"Oh my god!" Keelin breathed as Freya continued her assult on her pussy, her wife was literally making out with her pussy and Keelin felt like she might just die....happily.

Freya took hold of Keelin's legs and held it as she continued to shower her wife's pussy with attention, the brunette was grinding along with the blonde's mouth. Freya lets go of one of Keelin's legs and inserted two fingers in her while her tongue kept on swirling on her clit. 

Her fingers pumped in and out of Keelin driving the brunette wild, she was trashing and breathing hard but still mindful of the guests around the house but also thankful that everyone's rooms are all further apart.

"Freya!!!!" Keelin finally cried out as her juices spilled out and Freya made work of cleaning her up before crawling up her wife's body, lips kissing Keelin's body until she reached the girl's lips and captured them in a kiss.

"You're okay?" The blonde asks a smile on her lips.

"You play unfair game Miss Mikaelson...” Keelin scolds playfully as Freya kisses her once more.

The blonde suddenly found herself laying flat on her back with a grinning Keelin on top.

“I love it when you get on top.” Freya breathes just as Keelin kisses her hard then pulled away. In swift movement Freya’s sleeping top was gone and Keelin had her nipples in her mouth sucking deliciously making Freya moan. 

Freya held onto Keelin’s head close to her breast as the brunette sucked on the pebble buds. 

“As much as I would love a foreplay babe, I really need to feel you around me...” Freya pants.

Keelin pulls away from the blonde’s breast and grinds her bare sex against Freya’s hard abs leaving a trail of wet cum on the skin. 

“As you wish baby...” she whispers giving Freya a kiss pulling the blonde’s lips between her teeth while pulling away, crawling down her body before reaching her destination, Freya’s crotch.

Keelin helped rid the blonde out of her briefs as her cock sprang out and laid against the blonde’s stomach, all hard and sipping of pre-cum. Keelin licks her lips before darting her tongue to lick the pre-cum. Freya groans twitching at the contact.

“Baby...” she started her eyes rolling at the back of her head.

Keelin chuckles “patients” she grins, she takes the hard shaft in her hand and gave a little pump before guiding it to her awaited pussy. Keelin easily slipped onto Freya’s dick and both moaned in unison.

“God baby, I love how you fill me up...” Keelin pants giving herself a moment to gather herself then she started bouncing on the dick first slowly until she was well adjusted then picked up the speed.

As she bounced on Freya’s dick her boobs bounced along with her and Freya couldn’t help but to reach out and fiddle with them.

“God yes!” Keelin screech her speed increasing. She rolled her hips around then up and down. The blonde hissed in pleasure her hands coming away from Keelin’s boobs to her ass and squeezing before holding on tight to her waist to aid her to move easily. 

“Jesus!” Keelin moans as Freya moved along with her, her dick hitting the right places. “Baby I’m so close.” 

“I got you.” Freya pants as she felt Keelin’s walls clamping down before a warm sensation followed as the brunette cummed hard.

Freya slowly sits up with the brunette in her arms, Keelin moans at the new position and pulled Freya closer to her and they moved together reaching a climax together this time. 

The two lovers didn’t stop moving until they felt maxed out and Freya found herself flat on her back with her wife on top of her, her dick although soft still buried inside Keelin’s warm walls, trying to calm down from their high however sleep overcome them and Freya was thankful their door was locked with a key as she drifted off.

-a few days later-

“Why are we doing this again?” Klaus questions hands folded over his chest in annoyance. 

“Because Niklaus, we wanted to know our sister’s boyfriend.” Elijah says adjusting his navy shirt.

A few days had pass since the first night the siblings had gathered for their traditional family gatherings. And as one of their traditions, the family usually liked playing games of all sorts whether it was indoor or outdoor and this time was no different. 

The Mikaelson had all agreed on a game of paintball and since their backyard was as big as country house yard big it was perfect to use instead of renting a venue that might seem inconvenient for Hayley as well as the small children. 

Kol had voted himself captain before anyone else can speak so everyone appointed Camille as the other captain and seeing how Hayley was heavily pregnant she had to sit this one out and be a referee of sort cause as everyone says Kol cheats and Esther has decided to sit with Hayley and the children. Hayley had Izzy on her lap as the 5 month old baby babbled to herself and chewed on her chubby fingers. 

Kol’s team consists of Freya, Klaus, Sage and Mikael and Marcel whom Rebekah is bringing...finally. While Camille had Elijah, Finn, Keelin, Rebekah and Davina who the family finally got to meet on the second day and adore wholeheartedly. Klaus even joked about what the girl was doing with their troublesome brother to which Davina answered with “keeping him on the line” and everyone else laughed at a miserable Kol.

“Oh don’t call him that!” Klaus says frantically and his wife rolls her eyes. 

“Baby stop being dramatic.” The blonde chuckles kissing him on the cheek.

“I am not love, I simply worry.” 

“Well stop worrying, Rebekah is a big girl.” Freya says and everyone else turned and looked at her as if she grew another head. “What?” She asks looking at the direction of her daughter and giving the little girl a wink.

“What did you do to her?” Camille leans over to Keelin and whispers as Sage nods along with the blonde, the brunette in returned laughed and did a zip lip motion and the two joined in on laughter.

“Are we going to play or what!” Kol demands hands on his hips.

“Calm down you ass, we’re here.” Everyone turned around and watched as Rebekah and Marcel came closer. “Hello everyone.” The blonde greets “to those who don’t know, this is Marcel” she says glancing at her four eldest siblings. 

“Hello Marcel,” Camille says giving the guy a smile.

“Hello Cami.” He says with a genuine smile and Klaus growls stepping closer to his wife.

“Hello son” Mikael says stepping toward Marcel and he quickly shook Mikael’s hand.

“Hello sir, thanks for inviting me.” He says politely.

“Actually, Rebekah’s bodyguards invited you” Kol says pointing at his siblings.

“Um Marcel, this our eldest sister...Freya.” Rebekah introduces.

“Hello” Marcel says holding out his hand, Freya never one to be rude shakes it in return. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” The blonde replies with a tight lip. At least Keelin won’t say she didn’t try cause she did.

“And my brother Finn.”

“Hey...”

“Hello man, good to finally meet you.” Finn says genuinely and Klaus gave him a side eye.

“This is Elijah, Hayley’s husband.” 

“Hi, Nice to meet you.” Marcel says and Elijah nods in response.

“And finally, Nik. Don’t worry his bark are worse than his bit.” Rebekah joked as Marcel chuckle only for Klaus to growl at him which startled him.

“Niklaus....behave...” Mikael says to his son. He knew how protective his eldest were of Rebekah even Kol who tries to play off cool was protective but he also knew his children are always happy when each one of them are. 

“And you know Kol.” 

“Yeah, yeah m, introductions are done and over. Let’s play!” Kol shouts making Izzy who was in her own little world jump and started wailing.

“Kol!” Esther scolds reaching stroking her granddaughter’s hair in hopes of calming her down.

“Oh I’m so so sorry princess, uncle Kol didn’t mean to scare you.” He says as Keelin made to take her daughter in her arms but Hayley waved her off.

“It’s okay, I got this.” She held the infant against shoulders and gently started bouncing her “I need the practice.” She adds as Izzy started to calm down. 

“Cute baby.” Marcel says looking at Keelin.

“Thank you” The brunette says smiling toward her daughter who had finally calmed down, Hope had ran back inside the house and grabbed her pacifier and shoved it in her mouth.

“Okay lover boy, that’s Keelin the cute baby’s mother also my sister in-law, you met Sage no introductions there, and this...is my beautiful girlfriend Davina. And of course my adorable nieces and nephews, Finn junior, Hope, Gabriel and Izzy.” Kol says in one breath to Marcel “now let’s play!” He was mindful to not yell this time.

“Beks you’re on Cami’s team. My team let’s go. Remember once everyone are gone the game starts. Now pick your weapons!”

Everyone playing chose their weapons filled with paints and followed their team leaders.

“Go uncle Kol.” Hope and Finn junior cheered clapping.

Kol paused m, turned around and blew them a kiss. 

“What? My fans loves me.” He shrugs as his teammates gave him a look before they set off.

Everyone watching clapped and cheered seeing each team take position. 

Since the game was taking part in the their backyard Kol had gone out of his ways to provide the right equipment to make the game fun. He was able to score a maze like den which was dark once entered but clear to the outsiders, night goggles, walkie-talkies and other required equipment.

“Okay everyone in position and under no circumstances you love idiots let your counterparts get the best of you” Kol says on the walkie.

“Shut up Kol!” They all yelled at him.

“What? It’s true we all know both Nik and Freya are whipped at this point I can only count on Sage to take Finn down but the question is will you be able to take Beks down Marcel”

“Will you?” Came Klaus’s voice.

“Will I what?” Kol says sounding annoyed as he continued to move around the maze waving his gun around watching every corner for movement.

“Will you be able to take Davina down?” Their father asks.

“Exactly, aren’t you as whipped as Niklaus and I brother.” Freya laughed.

“Stop talking and focus!” He yelled just as he heard something go off. “What was that!”

“Sorry mate, but I’m out.” Mikael says.

“Oh come on!” Kol says annoyed.

“Hey you were the one talking and Finn managed to sneak up on me.” Mikael laughs, his son was always so competitive.

“Finn! Seriously father Finn took you out!” Kol seethed as he heard Finn’s laughter.

-FM-

“Okay I know we have lesser people than them but we can do this!.” Kol says. “I am quite surprised with you Freya, Niklaus managed to get sent out and you’re still here. Well done sister.” 

“Kol shut up!” Freya says firing. 

“What was that!” Kol demands.

“I just took out Cami.” Freya gloats.

“YES! I knew you were always my favourite.” Kol says. It was just him and Freya left as Sage got taken out by Davina but not before taking out Finn, Rebecca then managed to take out Marcel which Kol wasn’t happy about and retaliate by taking the blonde out and Elijah then stupid Nik, Kol’s word....let himself get taken out by Camille giving Cami’s team a lead but thank god for Freya for taking out Cami now they each had two members left. 

"Oh I wouldn't gloat darling." Freya groans turning around at the familiar voice that always sends shivers down her body.

"Keelin..." Freya says slowly as the brunette had her pinned. "We can talk about this baby," she starts as she tried to slowly raise her weapon.

"Uh huh..drop it Mikaelson." The doctor says and the blonde had no choice but to comply. "Now, any last word?" She grins.

"Remember this day when-" Freya didnt finish as she found herself painted in green paint. "Ouch! Babe!" 

"Sorry darling, I love you very much but we in war!" Keelin exclaim and with a quick kiss to Freya she was gone. 

"I love you too!" The blonde yells after her retreating wife, she chuckled cause she knew Kol will be pissed before finding her exit.

"Freya? How’s it going there?" Kol's voice came through just as Freya stepped out the maze.

"Sorry Kol, you're on your own." She laughed as she heard Kol let out a few colourful words and other words in the lines of Freya letting Keelin take her out on purpose cause she controlled her sex life. 

Freya just walked off ignoring her brother as she joined the rest of her family who were still waiting but talking quietly amougst each other. 

-FK-

As soon as Freya came out it didnt take long for Keelin to follow as she was hunted down by Kol, as he took his sister in-law out he gloated and dance then he realised who he had left and it became a game of winning or letting Davina win. Which when it came down to it the girl easily had the upper hand even though Kol tried denying it. 

After the game was over with Camille's team winning thanks to the young brunette, everyone grabbed a shower, changed and got the table ready to eat. This time the food was prepared by everyone even Kol helped and everyone knew that waa because he wanted to impress Davina but nobody was complaining.

"Eat your veggies Hope." Camille tells her eight year old who gave her a pout before turning to her dad with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me sweetheart, she makes me eat my veggies too." He says and Finn's 5 year old son Gabe giggled at the sillyness of his uncle.

"See even Junior is eating his veggies." Cami points out and the boy in question gave the biggest grin.

"That's because he's a stick in the mud." The little girl says in her cousin's direction.

"Hope!" Camille scolds "aplogise to your cousin right now." She demands. 

"I don't even want to eat the stupid food!" Hope screams scrabbling out of her seat and running off.

"Hope" both Klaus and Camille stimulusly called as they made to go after her.

"It’s okay, let me." Kol says. "Uncle Kol's got it." He stood up and left the table.

"This is so weird she doesn't usually kick off." Rebekah comments knowing how her darling and polite her niece is.

"No she doesn't..." Camille trails off thinking of what could have happened to upset Hope as she been noticing a few treats the girl has picked up lately and decided to have a word with the girl.

"Did you say something to her Junior." Finn says looking at his son as sometimes the two cousins would tease each other.

"No dad" the ten year old says, everyone's mood frankly sore.

-HM-

"Hold it there litte darling, your uncle isn’t getting any younger." Kol says halting Hope in her ascape.

"Go away" the girl mumbles.

"Ouch! What did your favourite uncle do to deserve that?" He says coming to stand in front her, kneeling to her height. 

"I’m sorry” Hope says mumbling.

“Hey.” Kol calls lifting her head up from staring at the floor to look at him.

“I’m fine but you kind of made your cousin sad. Do you think he deserved that?” 

“No...” she grumbles arms crossed over her chest

“So don’t you think you owe him and everyone else an apology?”

“Yes uncle Kol.” Hope says shamelessly.

“Oh come on Lil Bits, Junior will look pass this. Now let’s go back and say sorry to everyone.” Hope nods and Kol leads his niece back to the dinning room.

When Kol and Hope walked in everyone were helping to tidy up the table, Hope walked up to Junior and called his name.

“I’m sorry I was rude to you JJ.” She says calling him by the nickname she gave him.

“It’s okay H.” The ten year old grins before hugging his cousin.

After they pulled away the little girl turned to everyone and apologise as her dad took her in his arms and gave her a kiss and a hug although everything was fine Hope knew her mom is still going to ask her about what happened, she just knew it.

-TO-

Later on as some people decided to explore the town, a few were left home namely Cami, Hayley, Finn’s boys and Hope. Hope has to stay as a punishment for her earlier behaviour so her two cousins decided to stay behind with her and Hayley really wasn’t feeling up to it so Cami decided to stay with her and the kids which will give her the opportunity to talk to Hope.

“Hi.” Cami says knocking on the playroom door frame, the three children looked toward her and the boys smile.

“Hi auntie Cami!” Finn beamed always the happy boy he was.

Camille walked inside the room and sat down on one of the bean bags Kol had installed. 

“So this is where the party moved off to...” Hayley says standing where Camille was a few seconds ago. Camille looked up and smiled at the pregnant woman.

“Auntie Hayley is your babies coming soon?” Gabe asks his blue eyes in wonders. Hayley chuckles at the pure innocent of the boy.

“Oh I really wish Gabe.” She ruffles the boy’s hair glancing at Cami who gave her a slight nod and Hayley instantly knew what she wanted. “Boys, would you like an ice-cream?” Hayley asks, it wasn’t late that she worry about sugar rush or spoiling their meals.

“Yeah!” The two boys chorus following Hayley out.

Hope watched her cousins and aunt leave and sighed to herself. 

Camille watched her daughter for a few minutes before standing up and walking where she sat in front of the skiball machine. 

“Can we talk?” She says moving the girl’s hair away from her eyes and tucking it behind her ears.

“Okay” Hope chokes out and Camille instantly got down to her level to hug the distress child.

“Talk to me baby, what’s the matter? Why were you mean to Junior?” She says her voice gentle and smooth. “You know no matter what you can always talk to me. I love you so much baby.” Cami says her voice soothing as her hand rubbed up and down Hope’s back as she hiccup from her tears. “Ssshhh, it’s okay.” 

The two stayed like that for a while until Hope calmed down and pulled away from Camille enough to voice her trouble.

“I don’t want to share you and daddy.” She finally says as her tears threaten to spill once more.

“What makes you think you will share us? What’s going on Hope.”

The girl says nothing simply moved pass her mother to sit on the bean bag.

“Hope..?” Camille calls “talk to me. You know your father and I love you very much”

“Then why are you replacing me? Are you tired of me?” The girl asks sadly staring at her mom with hurt eyes.

“Hope What-“ Camille breaths not understanding where all this was coming from.

“Janice says when a child becomes handful their parents gets tired of them and gets another baby.” Hope whispers and Camille’s head whipped up at her words.

“Hope, how did you-“

“I heard you telling daddy.” 

“Oh baby...” Camille pulled her daughter into a hug. “Sweetheart, one Janine has no idea what she’s talking about and frankly the girl talks too much.” She adds good naturally as Hope chuckles agreeing with her mother, her classmate almost seems to have answers for everything which are always wrong most of the time “and secondly, Hope I want you to always talk to us when something isn’t right or you don’t understand instead of lashing out at other and lastly, yes we are going to have another baby but it doesn’t mean your dad and I don’t or won’t love you anymore baby.” Cami explained.

“No?” Hope asks her eyes shining hopefully.

“No princess, you will always be my baby. I mean Junior has Gabe did uncle Finn and aunt Sage not love him anymore?” Cami asks and the girl shakes her head. “And your dad and his siblings, they love each other so much and your grandparents loves them equally, no?” Camille continues as the girl nods along with her mom. 

“Oh sweetie!” She pulled her daughter to her and held her close and tight “you will always be my special girl, wanna know why?”

“Why?” Hope whispers in a small voice. 

“Because you are my first born and I loved you the moment I heard your heartbeat.” 

“I love you too mommy.” 

“I love you too baby.” As mother and daughter held each other close, outside stood a tearful Hayley who had came back to ask if the two wanted ice cream only to find the mother and daughter in the middle of a heartfelt conversation. Hayley touched her stomach.

“I love you guys so much.” She whispers finally pushing herself off the wall to go back to the boys who she left in the kitchen.

-TO- 

Freya and Keelin were strolling the French quarters with their baby warmly tucked in her stroller.

“I’m so glad for this little gate away” Keelin says snuggling closer to Freya who was pushing Izzy’s stroller.

The blonde chuckles, “we can do more of this once Bella gets bigger.” She says looking down at Keelin who had her head rested on her shoulder as they slowly walked around the town.

“What with our busy schedule? We would be lucky.” The brunette says as the pair came at a stop on a table that sold fresh apples.

“Apple milady?” Keelin says presenting the blonde with said treat. 

Freya chuckles taking the fruit out of Keelin’s hand bitting onto it. “Sweet!” Then licked her lips.

Keelin fished out money from her purse and handed it to the lady behind the stand as the couple moved along.

“When are you planning to tell everyone about your good news?” Keelin asks.

“I don’t know, I kind of get the feeling Niklaus might have news to share of his own and I don’t want to steal his thunder.”

“That’s sweet baby but I’m sure he would like to learn his sister is opening her own photography studios.” Keelin beams proudly at the blonde.

“Hmm.” Freya responds thinking about what Keelin said.

“Oh my god Freya Mikaelson, I’ll be damn.” 

The blonde came face to face by a familiar red hair, she was already groaning in her head the moment she heard that voice.

“Melanie...hi...” anyone who knows Freya can tell how fake that greeting was and Keelin’s attention was pinged.

“Oh my what an adorable baby...” The red hair says taking one more glance at Isabella. 

“Thank you.” The proud mothers said in unison.

“Oh I’m sorry, you are?” Melanie says looking between the two. She hasn’t seen Freya in years not since she left for college and since she herself moved away to Mystic Falls and hasn’t really been back home seeing old classmate was hard especially those who lived far.

“Keelin Malraux-Mikaelson, nice to meet you.” At Keelin’s introduction the red hair seemed sore.

“Mikaelson? Are you two-“

“Married? Yes..” Keelin says before Freya can even speak. “Baby you’re not going to introduce us?” The brunette glanced at her wife who was speechless since Melanie showed up.

“Umm, What-?” Freya says dumbly “Oh right! Um, Keelin this is Melanie Banks...an old friend from high school.” She says clearing her throat from the awkwardness. 

“Oh Freya darling, please don’t be so modest. We were more than just friends.” The red hair chuckles and Keelin faked laughed. “Freya and I dated back in high school, we were even voted most likely to get married. Weren’t we?” 

“Oh really?” Keelin says eyebrow raised at the stunned blonde.

“Well, um...” Freya clears her throat “that was high... high school, yeah.” She ends awkwardly as both woman stared at her.

Just then Isabella decided to make her presence known by letting out a whimper.

‘Thank you Izzy’ Freya says reminding herself to kiss her baby when they get back to the compound.

“Oh look at that, she’s probably hungry. Gotta go. Was nice seeing you again Mel...Melanie.” Freya says in a hurry, she didn’t even give the red hair time to speak as she was heading straight back to the compound. Keelin bid Melanie goodbye before following after her wife and child.

-TO-

“Oh sister you met Melanie Banks with Keelin?” Klaus laughed at the expense of his sister. 

“I bet she bragged about the prank that you two being voted most likely to get married.” Finn says and Freya groans which made her siblings laugh.

“Hey at least it wasn’t Jolene.” Elijah laughed.

“Oooh she was a nightmare.” Kol adds.

“Oh please Kol you always let her in as long as she gave you something.”

“She was loaded sister and I was a child I wanted to buy the new toys that mother wouldn’t allow me to have.” He shrugs in defence.

“How did you and Nik always ended up dating the worse people?” Finn questions.

“Because they couldn’t keep it in their pants and were scared shit of commitment.” Elijah replies. 

“Thank god for Cami and Keelin” Kol says and Klaus glared at him. 

“You’re the one to talk brother, shall we go through all your list of awful dates that you brought and drove mother crazy?” Freya teased as Kol groans as each sibling took turn naming his past crazy dates.

-TO-

Once the news of Camille and Klaus having another child broke off everyone were quick to congratulate the couple in hugs, Freya also shared her news which made the celebration into a double one. 

Marcel slowly warmed his way into Rebekah’s ‘bodyguards’ as Kol calls them for the past few days he would visit, they weren’t as paranoid anymore well Elijah and Finn were good Freya had come around slightly it was mainly Klaus who was still hot and cold with him. Davina however has been welcome to the family as if they had known the girl for years. Everyone saw her as a little sister, even Izzy had become attached to the brunette over the few days spent.

As the family time came to an end everyone were sad to leave, it was times like this that they all realised how much they missed living close to each other however they also knew they needed to be on their own to be their own persons.

Since Finn and Sage still lived in NOLA they hasn’t need to rush to get on the road. Rebekah was still on a break from college so she can stay for a few more days which only left Elijah, Freya and Klaus. Hayley was already seated in Kol’s car ready to take them to the airport, Elijah didn’t want to drive the long distance with his pregnant wife so decided to book a first class flight to make sure Hayley would be as comfortable as possibly can. Hope was being smothered in bear hugs by her grandparents then aunts and uncle before she was set free to get inside the vehicle that her parents were already seated in.

Everyone helped load all luggages onto the right vechiles. Once everyone had seated both Mikael and Esther waved goodbye to their children and grandkids as the four vehicles pulled off heading all different ways.

“I’m going to miss them.” Esther says feeling herself tearing up.

Gabe grasps onto her hand and Esther looked down at her grandson and smiles at him.

“Come on everyone, let’s go back inside.” Finn says as everyone followed suite.

-Few weeks later-

Freya groans a ring sounded in the distance, she willed herself to open her eyes before slowly sitting up and reaching for the lamp on her side and switched it on. She glance down beside her and smiled at her sleeping wife before picking up the ringing phone.

“This better be important.” She grumbles, voice full of sleep.

“Sister, Hayley gave birth.” It was Elijah. 

 

The End......

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading....


End file.
